Las cosas de Einstein
by Tatjash
Summary: Simmons no puede dormir, perdida en sus pensamientos, aparece Fitz y los dos acaban teniendo una pequeña discusión...


Me apetecía probar a escribir algo entre los dos científicos. Así que no seais muy duros porque es mi primer fic de ellos. Espero que os guste y vuestra opinión. Abrazos. ^^

**Las cosas de Einstein**

Simmons cerró los ojos unos instantes. No podía dormir como le ocurrían muchas otras noches. A pesar de, ser un día agotador tras un caso realmente complicado de resolver. Su insomnio se debía a que en su mente revoloteaban miles de pensamientos a la vez. Así que intentó dejarse llevar por el sonido del avión como un ronroneo, pero no es que eso le funcionara mucho, al fin y al cabo a su mente venían sus pocos conocimientos de aerodinámica.

Estaban sobrevolando Europa. El lugar de nacimiento de muchos de sus científicos favoritos. Entre ellos, Albert Einstein. Oh, para ella no era solo un genio. Algo que para nada, nadie podía cuestionar. Para ella era un soñador, realista por sus palabras, pero soñador por sus supuestas locuras. Se sentía identificada con él en cierta forma. Pero sin llegar a ser pretenciosa de creérselo: Sus ansías por descubrir cosas, aunque fueran de forma razonable. El aventurarse en nuevos retos, puede que al igual que él, ella misma, Jemma Simmons, era una soñadora razonable, también.

No anhelaba aquellos años, en los que se sintió sola, en su propio mundo, mientras otros niños la miraban con extrañeza por que era más inteligente que los demás. Pero una parte de ella, a pesar de todo aquello, no la hacían que olvidara sus sueños y en las cosas que podría descubrir...

Y allí estaba ahora, era una agente de Shield de nivel cinco. Siendo parte de algo que muchos no entenderían, algo que mucha gente solo podía imaginar en la imaginación o incluso en cómics o películas.

Era poco racional, sí, el sentirse así. Pero, no podía evitar sentir que nunca había sido tan feliz de haber encontrado un sitio del que ser parte. A pesar de que fuera una locura.

Einstein era partidario de esa locura, aunque el gran genio del siglo XX no definiría todo aquello como locura. Ya la definió él, que _"la locura era hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, esperando resultados diferentes"_. Puede que él tuviera razón en ello, pero posible, incluso aunque _"la imaginación era más fuerte que el conocimiento en tiempos de crisis"_ como decía él. Ella estaba segura que si aquel hombre hubiera vivido lo que ella estaba viviendo, lo consideraría una locura, pero no del todo descabellada, iba a darle el beneficio de la duda. Sonrió ante aquella ocurrencia...

-¿Porqué sonríes? – preguntó Fitz apoyado en el umbral de su habitación, si se podía llamar así a un lugar práctico donde dormir, impersonal. Con solo una cama y el espacio justo para apoyar los pies en el suelo.

Ella no se sobresaltó, no era una persona que se sobresaltara con facilidad, además, sabía que él pasaría por allí. Su cerebro como el de ella, no descansaba fácilmente. Siempre a la misma hora, allí estaba. Su primer amigo, su compañero de laboratorio. El mejor que pudo imaginar. Desde que se conocieron, en cierta forma, continuaron juntos, como un equipo, hasta la actualidad y de eso habían pasado unos cuantos años ya.

Ella bromeaba que eran compañeros en crimen, pero Fitz, a veces, un poco gruñón, le replicaba con una larga lista de porque ellos no lo eran. Le gustaba discutir con Fitz, no peleaban, a pesar de lo que pensaran los otros, solo eran dos mentes unidas como una sola. A veces las personas normales, se hablaban sin entenderse, pero los científicos discutían a gritos con total entendimiento de un igual ¿qué tenía eso de malo?

- Estaba pensando – contestó Simmons sin más.

- ¿En qué?-preguntó él con cierta curiosidad.

- En Albert Einstein

- ¿Relatividad?

- Más bien su vida, sus frases, sus cosas, ¡bah! – Exclamó al final con cierto dramatismo para quitarle importancia.

Jemma se incorporó de la cama, no podía dormir, y se sentó. Fitz se sentó a su lado sin preguntar si podía hacer, mirando al frente con los brazos caídos, sin tocarla, no era de los que le gustaban que le tocaran. Simmons sonrió para sí. Para ella, aquel chico, era el mejor amigo que podía tener. Siempre estaban juntos, no concebía ya su vida sin tenerlo cerca.

- Pero él indicó y cito textualmente _"Estoy cansado que inventen frases que yo en mi vida dije"_ – Leo juntó sus manos y empezó a jugar con sus dedos, y se quedó observándolos sin más.

- Me gusta pensar que algunas cosas si las dijo. ¿Porqué no? Al fin y al cabo, la gente cree cosas que quiere creer.

Fitz la miró por primera vez, desde que se había sentado en la cama, casi alarmado...

- ¡Eso es irracional Simmons! los dos somos personas de ciencia, solo nos mueve esta. No existe mayor creencia que la que se pueda demostrar.

- Y lo se y estoy contigo, Fitz, pero ¿Y si las dijo? Realmente no las podemos demostrar, es verdad, pero se supone que quedó constancia de ello, puede que él no recordara haberlas dicho.

- Es Einstein dudo mucho que olvidara algo. Era un genio.-se picó el científico.

- Y como todo genio, al igual como cualquier mortal es capaz de equivocarse o de olvidar cosas que no le parecieran importantes, aunque para otros lo fueran. Él mismo lo dijo: "Hay dos cosas de las que estoy seguro: _"Del universo y la estupidez humana. Y del universo no estoy seguro."_

- ¿Acabas de llamar a Albert Einstein estúpido? ¿Intentas crear polémica por alguna razón? –Leo no podía creerse aquello y abrió mucho los ojos mirándola con sorpresa.

- ¡No Fitz! Solo que .. ¿Sabes?, no importa. Solo pensaba en él. –alzó los hombros y los dejó caer con cierta incomprensión - Pero no le he llamado estúpido, solo estaba citándolo.

- Sí, se lo has llamado. -expresó él dándole un golpe con su brazo contra el de ella, dándole un pequeño empujoncito amistoso.

- No, no lo hecho. –Protestó la científica, devolviéndole la acción.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, refunfuñando para si. Ninguno de los dos iba a ceder. No decían nada, ni emitían sonidos. Aunque siempre estuvieran hablando, a veces no hacía falta decir nada más. Los dos sabían que el otro estaba picado.

Simmons se preguntaba ¿cómo Fitz a veces era así? le ponía de los nervios cuando la replicaba. Le miró de reojo con la cabeza gacha, mostrando sus rizos, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sintió una punzada en el corazón, ella no le odiaba, y realmente no estaba enfadada con él. De hecho una parte de ella adoraba el hecho de estar allí, los dos solos, como siempre habían estado desde que se conocieron. Le gustaba la locura, pero si lo pensaba bien, le gustaba la soledad pero si estaba él.

No había nadie que le entendiera como Fitz y le gustaba tenerlo cerca, a pesar de que su trabajo les había alejado alguna vez, como cuando él se fue con Ward en una misión. ¡Lo pasó tan mal! Y ella, oh... debía reconocerlo, ¡Estaba tan preocupada!, pero, no podía decírselo, por muy bien que le conociera, no sabía realmente como iba a reaccionar. Era todo muy nuevo. Pero estaba feliz de que le hubiera gustado el bocadillo que le hizo. Era difícil cocinar en aquel avión y conseguir los ingredientes, pero pudo hacerlo. Estaba orgullosa de ello.

- ¿Qué estabas pensando? – preguntó Fitz, como si ya no estuviera contrariado con ella.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, le había pillado por sorpresa la pregunta.

- Ya sabes, antes cuando me dijiste que pensabas en las cosas de Einstein.

- Solamente, como dijo él que _"La vida es hermosa, vivirla no es una casualidad"_

Jemma sonrió a su compañero Fitz y él la miró, también. Entonces Leo se removió en su sitio, como nervioso por la sonrisa. Ella sabía porque lo hacía, él no era muy dado a ser afectuoso. Ni a sonreír mucho. Pero ella sabía que en cierta manera la apreciaba. Ella lo sabía. No necesitaba que se lo dijera.

De repente, Simmons, sintió como el corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza recordando como se sintió cuando él entró en el laboratorio, cuando ella se infectó. Él no pensó, simplemente quería estar allí con ella, porque ellos siempre hacían las cosas juntos, porque estaban siempre juntos, lo hacían todo juntos y estaban ahí juntos. Sintió tanto pánico por lo que podría haber pasado y a su vez, deseó tanto haberle abrazado. Estaba conmovida, para ella él era su héroe, por mucho que él se quedara contrariado porque fue Ward el que saltó. Pero cada uno hacía lo que sabía y él se jugaba más su vida salvándola allí dentro, que Ward saltando, siendo un experto paracaidista. Pero era evidente que si lo hubiera hecho, lo de abrazarle, le habría infectado a él también. Por eso no podía hacerlo.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó él de repente. Era directo, eso le gustaba de él. Si algo no entendía se lo preguntaba, si ella no entendía algo se lo preguntaba a él.

- No se, supongo que saltar de un avión como hice aquel día, me hizo sentirme viva –había un poco de verdad y un poco de broma en aquella información.

- Dijiste que no te gustaría repetirlo –le recordó él.

- Pero no es por eso. Lo que quiero decir, que mientras descendía no pensara en las cosas que me iba a perder.

- ¿Pero hermosa? Soy especialista en armamento. Las armas matan. No es un mundo hermoso mientras ellas y otras cosas existan. –afirmó.

- Pero vivir es hermoso. ¡Hay cosas bellas. Fitz!. Mírame.

Él la miró pero bajó la cabeza un instante, no aguantó mucho la mirada...

- ¿No crees que lo que estamos viviendo y haciendo lo es?- preguntó ella,como la científica que era, como la soñadora que anidaba en su interior.

- No lo se. –reconoció él después de pensarlo un rato.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Leo Fitz no tiene una opinión formada para ello?- se jactó con cierta sorna, no lo pudo evitar.

- Aún estoy decidiendo que pensar, tal vez necesite tiempo. –Reconoció.

Fitz se puso en pie.

- Me voy a dormir.-Indicó

- Que descanses, Fitz – sonrió ella

Él sonrió forzadamente y algo más tímidamente... Entonces, se quedó pensativo y la miró, sonrió más, Simmons podría apreciar que, incluso parecía divertido.

- Einstein también dijo que: _"La belleza no mira, es mirada"_.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó ella totalmente confusa.

- Solo es una opinión que tengo formada.-Afirmó sin decir más.

- ¿Sobre la vida? – insistió ella.

- No – negó con la cabeza en la puerta.

- ¡Oh, Fitz dime sobre qué! – exclamó, seguro que si no le decía nada, ahora sí que no podría conciliar el sueño.

- Buenas noches, Jemma. –Se despidió y se marchó.

Ella se quedó pensativa. Y entonces, con sorpresa reaccionó y se asomó desde su habitación, susurrando...

- ¿Me acabas de hacer un cumplido Fitz?

Pero él no contestó. Ni siquiera sabía si la había escuchado. Ella sonrió azorada. Se recostó en la cama de lado y cerró los ojos...

- Buenas noches, Leo. – pronunció así misma, aunque él no la escuchaba.

**FIN**


End file.
